


Замороженное сердце

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderswap, Minor Character Death, Minor Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, One-Sided Relationship, male Iris West, minor Jay Garrick/Caitlin Snow, minor Jullian Albert/Caitlin Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Айрис ждёт терпеливо, смотрит в сторону девушки своими полными нежности тёмными глазами, ожидает, когда она позовёт его с собой. Но Сноу не позовёт. Никогда больше.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Jay Garrick/Caitlin Snow, Julian Albert/Caitlin Snow, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624231





	Замороженное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> #6, суббота, условия «Айрис Уэст х Кейтлин Сноу (Гет, G)».

_Кейтлин вспоминает Ронни, своего горячо любимого мужа. Вспоминает, как он, рискуя своей жизнью, потребовал Циско закрыть реактор, чтобы тёмная энергия не вырвалась в СТАР-лабс и всех не поубивала. Вспоминает, как увидела его спустя полгода, заросшего и несчастного, нашедшего её в многомиллионном городе. Как с друзьями вернула его к нормальной жизни. И как он погиб в чёрной дыре, защищая Флэша и весь Централ-Сити..._  
Айрис был не таким. Нет, он не был трусом, но понапрасну рисковать собой не любил. Его жизненным кредо было «От живого журналиста больше пользы, чем от мёртвого». И правда, Айрис был полезен команде — тонко манипулируя общественным мнением через официальные СМИ и личный блог, парень помогал эффективно искать новых мета-преступников.  
Кейтлин не сказала бы, что профессия журналиста была безопасной — в этом мире вообще не было ничего стопроцентно лояльного к жизни людей. Но одно она знала точно: Айрис не будет рисковать своей жизнью ради города, как это делал Ронни.

 _Кейтлин вспоминает Джея, её вторую любовь. Джей добродушен и немного наивен, очень благороден... По крайней мере, все так думали. Как оказалось, под личиной Джея всё это время прятался Зум — злой спидстер с Земли-2. Он умело манипулировал всей командой, вслушивался в беспечные разговоры, поворачивал делишки в свою пользу. Он умер в битве с Флэшем, убитый появившимися из ниоткуда духами Скорости. Кейтлин всё ещё не знает, как смогла проглядеть тьму в его глазах, и иногда, когда никто не видит, даёт волю слезам, коря себя за беспечность._  
Айрис был не таким. У него было много недостатков, да, никто не безгрешен. Но Кейтлин была уверена на все сто процентов, что Айрис не предаст команду, как это сделал Джей-Зум.

 _Кейтлин вспоминает Джулиана. Превосходный математик, он здорово помог им с Савитаром. И не только с ним — Джулиан также помогал ей, Кейтлин, пытался сделать её жизнь чуточку лучше. Сама Сноу тогда была одержима убийцей Мороз — тогда она ещё не научилась ладить со своей тёмной половиной. Джулиан был верным другом, с которым у Кейтлин было много общих интересов. С ним тоже пришлось расстаться — Кейтлин пыталась поладить с внутренними демонами, а Джулиан не мог жить в городе, где всё вокруг напоминало о потерянной любви. К счастью, после их встречи он остался жив — но Кейтлин боялась испытывать судьбу._  
Айрис был чем-то похож на Джулиана. Он тоже пытался заработать любовь не словами, а делом. Он нашёл в архиве книгу, которая помогла Кейтлин поладить с убийцей Мороз, умудрился забрать её без потерь и принести в СТАР-лабс. Он заботливо подзаряжал амулеты, которые Кейтлин надевала в особо критичные дни. Он успокаивал и подбодрял Сноу, когда у той опускались руки. Он деятельно зарабатывал очки признательности и рос в глазах Кейтлин, но та уже приняла решение.

Айрис ждёт терпеливо, смотрит в сторону девушки своими полными нежности тёмными глазами, ожидает, когда она позовёт его с собой. Но Сноу не позовёт. Никогда больше.  
У троих парней судьба оказалось ужасной после их встречи со СТАР-лабсовской снегурочкой Кейтлин. И она не хотела, чтобы и с Айрис что-то случилось.  
Уж лучше пусть они останутся просто друзьями.


End file.
